The Promised Day
by AriusChambers
Summary: Van find himself at a school called Seiyo Academy, where he finds a young girl named Hinamori Amu who lost her best friend and joins him in his quest for revenge hoping to find her friend. Amuto Other relationships
1. Prologue

Prologue

The moonlight shined brightly throughout the dark forest. Clouds passed the moon countless times, hiding its enormous beauty. The stars glistened, showing its beautiful shine. It was a beautiful night.

It was the starting of summer. The weather was wet and clear. Somewhere in the forest, a man wearing a black tuxedo and hat was sitting by a fire, cooking up a rabbit he caught to eat. After a while, after eating his meal, after gazing at the stars, he decided to sleep. He started dreaming of familiar scenes…memories…Memories that he will never forget.

He found himself inside a church. A small church. The color was like sepia. A woman was standing beside him, holding onto his arm. She wore a beautiful long white bridal dress, with long white gloves that went over her elbows. She glistened like stars. Her long brown hair shined so brightly it was almost blinding. And her lime-green eyes were as pure as flowing water in a rain forest running down stream. She was laughing, excited that she was going to marry him.

But something wasn't right. He couldn't hear laughter…

Blank noise…

Then he started hearing laughter, but it wasn't her. He looked around the room to find the source of the unfamiliar laughter. He then noticed a man, an old looking man, wearing all white with an artificial golden right arm shaped like a giant claw standing by the altar at the end of the chapel.

As the man in the tuxedo turned to his lovely bride, she fell to the floor with blood spilling everywhere. He felt fear like never before. He tried to move but couldn't. The man with the claw came after him and placed his clawed limb onto the tuxedo man's shoulder.

In an instant, the sharp claws ripped through the flesh with blood splattering 2 feet up. The man in the tuxedo feel next to his bride, coughing out blood and feeling the pain set in like venom from being bitten by a snake.

Both on the floorboards...

In a blood bath…

Dying…

He reached over to his bride, hoping she was still alive.

Reaching…………Calling her name………….over…and over…

"Ellena…Ellena…"

Life draining…

Cold…

He shot himself up from his nightmare in that instant, panting with anxiety. He placed his hand onto his head, shaking off the horrific memories that tormented his for so long.

But, it was the only thing keeping his strong.

Keeping him alive.

The reason for traveling so far.

To kill the man with the claw who murdered his bride.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

[Seiyo Academy Middle School]

Rain, rain, go away!

Come again another day!

I hated gloomy weather like this. It rained for weeks now, and I started getting annoyed because of it. I wished for nicer weather for this weekend. I wanted to go to the new amusement park nearby with my best friend.

I stared outside the window during recess in my class, bored and depressed. Kumo-chan came up to me from behind grabbing onto my shoulders.

"Why so gloomy Amu-chan? It's not like you." She said.

I sighed.

"I just hate wet weather like this. Makes me sick to my stomach."

I sat back down with my head face flat down on the desk. Kumo-chan took her chair and sat in front of me.

"Cheer up! I hear its going to be great this weekend!"

I glared out the window, despising the thought of being "great this weekend". But then again, it's like jinxing it. I want great weather, but I doubt it.

"I hope! They kept saying that every week! And there always wrong."

I noticed that 2 familiar girls were walking towards me, so I sat up straight and wondering what they wanted.

"Ms. Hinamori-sempai!"

"Amu-sempai!"

"Y-Yes?" I asked confused by there cheery reaction.

"We wanted to know what today's special Guardian's Meeting was today."

"What will it be about?"

I thought about it for a moment. Then remembered that Tadase-kun told me it wasn't that important for me to know and to not be involved in the meeting with the Guardians. So I replied with a simple answer.

"I don't know."

They looked at me with disappointment. I decided to say something to keep them….happy.

"I don't care what goes on with the Guardians. It's stupid keeping track to what they do." I said in a cool yet very cold attitude.

"That's our Amu-sempai!"

"Cool & Spicy!"

Ugh…that line was getting old. I can even tell that Kumo-chan feels the same way. She turned her head back to me when the girls left.

"Why can't you be yourself for once? You won't have to hear "that" anymore."

"If I start to change, then people won't like the real me. I'm waiting until we graduate."

"That's too long! Come one Amu-chan!" She pleaded. I nodded my head.

"No! Behave Kumo-chan!"

She quieted herself down as we both looked outside again watching the rain pour more water in our summer. The weather has been so bad for us! It's like spring is torturing us that summer will never come.

"_**Attention all students! Please proceed to the Guardian's meeting in the Gym right away please. There will be an important announcement about new changes we can bring to our school"**_

"That's our cue!" I said, winking to Kumo-chan as we got up from our seats and proceeded towards the Gym.

**Larxene16: Hi everyone! How you been enjoying this story so far? I hope so! I've been super busy with school and work, so I don't find time to write… D:**

**Amu: And yet you find time to hang out with that boyfriend of yours?**

**Larxene16: Huh? When did you get here?**

**Amu: Just now. So…Are you going to write more or not?**

**Laxene16: Um….er…..well…..**

**Kumo: HEEEEEEEY!!!! You never introduced me to anyone!!!!**

**Larxene16: *Giku* I'm sorry Kumo-chan! **

***Ahem* Kumo-chan is based on a good friend I had. Amu-chan is basically my roll. Kumo-chan is a hyper type girl who's really nice, but can be cool at some point. The guys really like her a lot!**

**Kumo: Uh'huh! :D I'm the best character!**

**Amu: Excuse me? You won't be around much longer anyway!**

**Kumo: ……….Wait…WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Larxene16: Sssssshhhhhh!!!!! Don't spoil it! Dx Anyway! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chairs were aligned with each other for every student to be able to sit in front of the stage. I couldn't hear myself think with everyone talking so loud, like everyone wants to be able to hear themselves while not knowing that their adding on the noise. I sat next to Kumo-chan in the mid-section of the room. It got quiet as the Guardian's appeared from the side of the stage, proceeding to the middle.

Tadase-kun was the one who was presenting, as usual…while Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya sat behind him with smiles.

My love for Tadase-kun has faded over time. I lost my interests in him as I got to know him. I liked him when I thought he was cool and charming. Turns out he's just a scared little puppy. It pissed me off completely. So now I'm stuck to wonder if there's even any other person out there who I might actually like without any disappointment… I was still friends with the other members of the Guardian's…just not much with Tadase-kun.

Kumo-chan had a thing for Tadase-kun. Maybe because he looked like a certain character from some show she likes.

_Give up…He's not worth it…_I thought as if I said it to her.

"Good morning everyone." Tadase-kun proceeded. "We would like to say that we are happy to see that so many students were willing to give us ideas of any changes that you would like to do for this school…"

I didn't bother listening much about the assembly. I was mostly thinking about the dream I had last night. I didn't tell Kumo-chan. It was too embarrassing…

It felt like I was in some sort of battle…

I felt weak….Helpless…

I found myself in the arms of some boy…Someone older than me…

I couldn't see his face too well…

But I saw his eyes…

Dark blue…Navy blue….Cold…but it filled my body with warmth…

He was saying something to me, but it hard to hear…

_Amu…Amu...! …………Wake up Amu!_

And then I woke up, just like that. It didn't even feel like a dream…More like a vision…

_A vision of what?_ I asked myself.

"……Does anyone have questions or add on any suggestions?" Tadase-kun asked everyone. Kumo-chan raised her hand.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"Um…Well……."

Even if she was sitting next to me, I wasn't listening to a thing she said. I was distracted by some sort of weird noises. I wasn't sure what they were; I didn't want to say anything. But it kept on going…

Louder and louder….

Growling…

Breathing…

_What was it? A monster?_ _Impossible!_ I thought.

What a childish thought: a monster…I was too old to think of such things, even though I'm 16. But that sound was the only I heard. The only thing that was getting to my curiosity…But I felt nervous just hearing the sound of it…I tried ignoring it for the time being. It was getting on my nerves.

"Hey, Amu-chan?" Kumo-chan asked, tugging my shirt for attention.

"What?"

"Did you like my idea? For the school?"

I looked at her confused. Then turned my head so she didn't see my face.

"Uh…ya…It was…good…"

She frowned.

"Amu-chan! You're so mean!" she whispered loudly. I tried shushing her before anyone noticed.

The assembly went on and on as if the world was about to stop in its place to make this stupid thing go longer…my butt started getting numb from sitting on it for like more than an hour. At least, that's how long I thought it was.

"Grrrrr…heeeeehhhh…heh…. heeeeehhhh…. grrrrrr…"

I suddenly heard a strange noise again from somewhere nearby. It sent a chill down my spine as it got louder as if it was getting closer.

It suddenly stopped.

Quiet…

I sighed in relief.

_Maybe some kids are being stupid in trying to scare me…_

_Or maybe I'm just imagining things…_

_Should I leave? No. It would be rude. Plus I need to keep myself in character-then again…my character would leave saying, "This is boring. I'm leaving."_

_Sigh…_

**BANG! BANG! BANG!! **

Everyone, including me, turned our heads towards the back of the room where the door was. Loud banging noises scared most of us to death. It continued until one of the teachers walked up towards the door sighing in frustration, thinking maybe a student was fooling around.

The teacher opened the door wide open.

"Excuse me! What's with all the—"

**GUSH! SLICE!**

The teacher…was sliced in half! His blood spilled every inch of the door and some students sitting close by. Screams filled the entire room leaving me…frozen to my chair…

_Wha…What the hell? I…. can't…move…!_

_What happened? Why? Why? WHY?!_

"Amu-chan! Let's go!"

I could feel Kumo-chan pulling onto my arm to get up and leave. But my hands were glued to my seat.

"AMU-CHAN!" she screamed as if something was behind me.

I turned my head to peer behind me…

_Oh God…No…._

Behind me stood a tall, pure black, ugly creature. It breathed heavily as it stood there, staring right at me…

Kumo ran away, leaving me behind to die from this monster. It lifted its arm up ready to strike me with its large arm.

…_Am I…gonna die…?_

"GROWL!!!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed.

"Get down!!" a voice called out.

**SLICE! **

I could feel myself being in someone's arms.

The warmth.

The protection.

_Tadase-kun?_

"Little miss? You okay?"

It wasn't Tadase. It was someone else. Someone unfamiliar. A stranger…But who was it? I was out of the embrace for a moment, but I didn't let go of his sleeve.

"T-Thank…you…"

"Uh…no problem…"

He wore a long black tuxedo and a cowboy-like hat. He looked like he was in his early 30's. He seemed very mysterious in some ways.

I noticed the leftover body lying down behind him covered in blood. It made me wanna puke. As I looked around the room, I noticed that most of the chairs were scattered around. Some still standing and some that have fallen from everyone escaping. I could see that some people didn't make it out alive…

_Oh God…Everyone here is dead…All dead…_

_Kumo-chan…_

I didn't see her in the room. She might be still alive somewhere. But I wasn't too sure. I grimaced at the thought of her getting cut-up by those things…

I noticed the man who saved me starting to leave and I tried stopping him.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?"

He turned around with a serious look on his face.

"I'm looking for something. You best try and get outta here before you get yourself killed."

I grimaced.

"B-But…" I thought about it. "…Can I come…with you?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Look kid—"

"I'm not a kid! I have a name you know! It's Amu."

I waited to see if I could get his name.

Long pause…

"Well? What's yours?" I asked him.

"…Uh…Van…"

"Well, Van, I need your help to get out of here."

"I don't have time to baby-sit a brat like you!" his voice was getting louder.

His words pierced through my chest. Like a knife that went through my heart.

_Brat? That's cruel…_

Van sighed a walked up to me kneeling to my level.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just…I have something to do…and—"

"Then take me with you! I promise I'll try to stay out of your way!" I begged.

He scratched the back of his head, thinking about it. He nodded.

"Fine."

I smiled in relief that I was sure that I wasn't gonna die today.

But I couldn't stay happy for a while. I was still worried as to where Kumo-chan had ran off to. I was upset that she left me to die alone, but I was more concerned to know if she was still alive or not.

I mourned and mourned about until I heard Van's impatient voice calling me to move. I snapped back to reality and followed Van throughout the school.


End file.
